Getting Results
by Aimz-k
Summary: Will Ziva ever get what she really wants, or will Gibbs get in the way? Warning: this is femmeslash, don't recommend you read if this offends you. R/R pls this is my first fanfic ever and i want your opinion
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of NCIS

Rated T for this is a femslash afterall. Don't like it you don't have to read it. R/R please this is my first ever fanfiction i'd love to hear all opinions good or bad. :)

Getting Results

Ziva was frustrated. To the point she felt like stabbing Tony numerous times in the throat, while ripping McGee free of his sense of sight. It was a feeling she often got when Gibbs demanded she do desk work. Running up empty leads, and false claims, while tony and McGee bullied each other. All this, because she missed a lead in the case.

"Arrg" she punched at the computer keys repeatedly as the woman on the other end of the phone line asked her to hold once more.

Tony shot a look at McGee then back to ziva. "Mmm... Well, Miss David looks like that would be the fifth time and counting."

"You know computers weren't built to take that kind of beating Ziva." McGee smiled.

To which she replied by ripping the keyboard off her table and threw it at McGee. "Stupid, I should just shoot her. Yet you know computers do have a use after all McGee!"

"And that would be?" He asked hesitantly after nearly collecting her keyboard to the forehead.

"Stress Relief. "She smiled sarcastically I'm going to see if Abby can help me!" She stood brushed off her anger and headed for Abby's lab.

Tony looked to McGee, "Do you think she's in a bad mood?"

As Ziva entered the laboratory she breathed in the music that thumbed out the words she only wished she could scream.

..._All Day I Dream About Sex...._

"ZIVA!" Abby quickly flicked the remote, skipped the album and turned back to her computer screen. "Sorry I'm not supposed to play that song at work. Well actually I can just when no-ones in here..."

Although Abby was still talking Ziva just wondered how she had known she was even there. But figured after working long enough with Special Agent Gibbs you tend to know when someone is in the room.

"...It's just that last time I played that song the director payed a visit. Personally I think she liked it but I understood when she asked me to turn it off." Abby noticed that Ziva had only raised an eyebrow at the mention of Director Sheppard liking that particular song. "...Anyway what can I do you for Ziva?"

If only Abby really knew what Ziva wanted to reply to that. The long pause in Ziva's answer caused Abby to turn from analysing her lab results to look toward her co-worker. Ziva quickly looked at the floor. Abby only smiled.

"I was hoping you had a match for the prints we lifted earlier Abby?"

Abby spun on her heels to face Ziva who had now suddenly appeared behind her instead of in the doorway as she had been. Leaning just millimetres from Ziva's lips "You know Officer David. I promised I'd email those results ASAP when I had them." Abby Held her position "Is there possibly something else I could do you for Miss David?" Abby loved games. And this happened to be her favourite. Pulling nerves from those who dared to live life in control.

Abby's breath held Ziva for seconds. She knew how much this woman had over her. Crazily she loved letting her do this to her. "Now Abigail Scutio. Do you really think your breathing down my neck, and using your husky "I just had sex voice" works?"

"YES, I do Ziva." Her eyes sparkled with anticipation.

"We shall see Abigail." Ziva stood fast, hiding her hesitation under her beautiful mask of confidence.

Abby's lips brushed passed her lips to rest just below her jaw line and blew the lightest breath. Ziva controlled her skin's will to rise in goose bumps.

"Are you two done playing grabby arse!"

"Gibbs." Abby smiled brightly, while Ziva straightened herself. "We were just going over results.

"And..?" Gibbs eyeballed ziva. Looking extremely unimpressed. Pointing to the doorway Ziva understood the request and left to return to her desk.

"We'll Gibbs like I was telling Ziva I'd email those results." She smiled before Gibbs could speak. "But I do know the calls from the cell phone the victim was carrying are all from the same number."

"That's nice work Abby."

"I thought so." She answered with the cheekiest grin knowing she wasn't quite referring to the results. There was a pause.

"Am I going to have to ask Abby?"

"No boss, the number belongs to the victim's girlfriend." Abby paused and waited for Gibb's to pick up on her comment.

"What do you mean girlfriend Abby? She was married."

"Mmm, she was! But turns out she was having an affair Gibbs. I've printed off the text messages which are pretty explicit." Abby's smile just grew. She finally had something Gibbs did not.

Gibbs smiled back "Nice work Ab's".

Leaving her Caf-Pow on her desk he left to return the squad room. Winking to her as he left the lab. Abby wasn't sure if that was to do with her investigative skills or Ziva. Gibbs did send out mixed messages to her, and that wink was definitely one of them.

Abby slouched back in her lab chair, and breathed a sigh of disappointment. Every time she'd be millimetres from finally getting Ziva to kiss her, there was some interruption.

First time McGee was dropping in evidence from a crime scene, lucky he was reading his notes as he entered and gave the girls vital seconds to step apart from each other. The second time was Ducky two weeks later, though he was so engrossed in his story he hadn't even noticed Ziva in the room until she excused herself and left. Now it was Gibbs turn to ruin the moment, but this time Abby had been caught red handed seducing her co-worker. However Abby took take some comfort in the fact it had been Gibbs and not Tony. Considering he always had a knack for posting everyone else business on the work bulletin board.

Ziva flopped at her desk, head resting in the palms of her hands wishing she could just disappear. When she heard the elevator doors open she felt the glare stabbing her in the back like hot daggers. Gibbs's eyes never left her as he sat at his desk and asked Tony for his update. Tony shot a look to McGee and then to Ziva.

"Boss the calls that are on the regisister are all from the same number..."

"Yeah it was her girlfriend!" Gibbs noted without taking his glare from Ziva's which now matched his.

Tony stood there gob smacked, baffled as to how Gibbs had known before him. "..Ah ha.. You've spoken to Abby?!"

It was then Gibbs tore his attention from Ziva to Tony.

Clearing his throat and cracking under Gibbs stare he hastily continued, "Well Boss, her name is Kelly Dershon..."

"Here's her address." McGee cut in handing Gibbs a post-it note with the information scribbled on it.

"Thanks McGee" Tony snarled. While the probationary officer just grinned back.

"Tony gas the truck, McGee get your gear." Gibbs said as he leapt from his desk and paced towards the elevator doors.

"What about me?" Ziva shouted to Gibbs, Turning on his heels he pointed at her desk.

"Fine! Guess I'll run up empty pointless and endless leads." Ziva punched her fist start through her brand spanking new keyboard McGee had just finished installing. Drawing attention from everyone in the squad room, especially the director's. Who was looking down from the M-TAC doorway.

"Miss David" Director Sheppard demanded over the bullpen. "My office NOW!"

Ziva glared back and headed toward the director's office, ignoring the stares from the other agents.

It had been a ten minute power grilling session from Director Sheppard on the importance of self control, since Ziva had closed the doors to the Director's office.

"...And on further note, it had not gone unnoticed that this wasn't your first misuse of a keyboard in one day! Damn it Ziva, I've stuck my neck out on far too many occasions for you, do not make me have to write you up!"

"Yes Director." Ziva stood firmly at attention as if she was again at military boot camp. Eyes fixed dead ahead.

This action was hard not to be noticed by Director Sheppard, who realised she may have been a little too hasty in her conviction. "Ziva, is there something that's bothering you, you're normally in control?" Jenny asked in softer tones, noticing Ziva had now finally slackened in her posture and dropping her eyes to the floor. Jenny was more than confused, wondering just what could possibly have gotten to Ziva's nerves this badly, considering things had been running smoothly between NCIS and Mossad for months.

"It won't happen again Director."

Deciding not to push the matter any further, Director Sheppard dismissed Ziva for now. As the office door closed behind the Israeli, Director Sheppard thought to herself "There's only one person I known who can push someone's buttons like that.....Gibbs!" Deciding this had got to be dealt with. Having years of experience with Gibbs. She told Cynthia to call Gibbs and get him in her office.

Ziva fell back into her chair at her desk with a small thud. The other office staff passing by were extremely curious to know what had happened in the Director's office but didn't dare to make eye contact with the assassin let alone confront her about it. So they passed her by and as a collective thought passed each of their minds, 'Tony will tell us anyway.'

She went to pick up the phone and once again start running down the numbers from her list Gibbs' insisted she "investigate". Wishing she could just go downstairs to Abby's lab, push the dark forensic scientist against the cold steel examination table, and have unrestrained passionate sex. Till she felt every ounce of energy drain from her soul and then let it happen all over again. Pushing her heated desires aside knowing full well if she didn't complete this punishment task assigned by Gibbs she'd never be back in the field. Little did she know in a lab a little lower down then her office was a bored and frustrated ponytailed co-worker.

Abby sat on her lab stool elbows resting on her keyboard with her chin rested in her palms as music thumped a low seductive beat. "Dam it." Letting out a huff Abby stood and checked her results one more time trying desperately to push her dirty thoughts out of her mind. All afternoon Abby kept dreaming the same thing. She would strut out of the elevator doors to where the dark haired Israeli would be talking with the Tony in the squad room, grabbing the shorter woman clearing her desk with a swipe of her arm and forceful throw her down on her desk. Holding the assassin down with one hand and ripping her clothes off with the other. Biting at her breast leaving her breathless and blood stained, while straddling and grinding her aching pussy down into Mossad officer's hips, pulling her back so she would arch her body into Abby's. Putting on a show of complete smut in front of anyone who dared watched. "That would stick it to Gibbs."

"Would stick what exactly to Gibbs?"

Abby jumped and spun around to see the Director standing behind her, with an intriguing smile on her face.

"Director! You have defiantly been hanging around Gibbs too long." Abby smiled back hesitantly.

"So what are you sticking to Gibbs?"

Abby cringed, and not thinking of a lie quick enough, spat out the truth before she could stop her lips from moving. The director's jaw fell closer to the floor with every word that spilled form Abby's mouth. From when she first thought Ziva was slyly dropping hints, to every time they had almost been caught to when they pretty much had been caught. To the extremely erotic dreams she couldn't get out of her head.

Abby shrugged innocently "Wow, sorry director just got a little ahead of myself there. And yes, I know the unwritten law about hooking up with a co-worker, but dam it."

Shaking the vivid picture Abby had just painted from her mind, the director soon came back to reality. Abby enjoying the obvious mental struggle the director was just experiencing.

"Abby. Are you saying you like Ziva?"

Abby laughed loudly "No Director, I'm saying I like pineapple with bananas."

"Abby." She warned

"Sorry Director, yeah I think I like her."

"That explains a lot."

"What?"

"Well Abby, Ziva had a small outburst in the squad room today." Smiling as she recalled the incident and now being able to put a story behind it.

Raising an eyebrow in question, Abby was curious to say the least. Ziva has never lost her cool calm collective persona in front of anyone; she had always showed more self control then anyone Abby had ever known. "You're kidding?"

"Wish I could say I was; she had a small incident involving keyboards and a fist."

"Hmm" Abby pondered the image for a moment. "So Director, what brings you down here?"

"Well you actually answered my question. I had noticed Officer David losing her temper quite a lot lately and I was going to ask if you had heard anything, since she wasn't forthcoming with me."

Abby laughed "So you came to me?" The Director just nodded "I thought you would have just asked Tony."

"I already did."

"Ahha. I see. And what did Tony say?"

Smiling the Director turned and exited the lab "He said to ask you."

Abby thought for a second, before she realised. "Wow, Tony knew!"

Ziva dialled the last number on the list. After a few minutes of dealing with an outraged ex girlfriend of a convicted criminal, She hung up the phone. "Pointless." She leant back into chair. Desperately trying to rub her headache away.

"Ziva, you finished that list yet."

Ziva jumped to attention. "Yes, and no good Gibbs every person had an air tight alibi."

"Good job. Tony take Ziva down to interrogation I want you to keep an eye on our guest Miss Kelly Dershon. I'll be down in a minute."

"Finally." Ziva sighed "I was beginning to think I would be glued that chair for the rest of my career."

"If that was the case Ziva you wouldn't have a career." Tony smiled, while Ziva gave a playful glare. As they got to the observation room Ziva's phone rang

"David."

"Ziva, its Abby I've got your results."

Hanging up the phone "Abby's got something, let's go."

"Ah slight problem with that, suppose to be watching the woman." Tony pointed toward the young blonde sitting in interrogation. Smiling Tony could see the anger quickly rising in Ziva. "Now Miss David do you really want to piss Gibbs off again by running off to get evidence after orders to stay here."

"Well Special Agent DiNozzo, would you rather sit here and watch a woman who can't go anywhere and miss evidence that could be vital to this case?"

"I'd rather do both. Go see Abby and report back here." Tony had a way of throwing his seniority around that absolutely annoyed Ziva, however this time she wouldn't argue with him, and left the observation room and headed to the elevator.

The elevator doors had barely opened before Abby had her pinned against the back of the elevator without taking her eyes off Ziva's she leant back and hit the elevator doors closed and hit the emergency stop button. Leaning back into Ziva she pressed herself against the shorter woman's body. "This couldn't wait any longer." Ziva's eyes shot opened wide as Abby captured her lips in an extremely passionate kiss. As the intensity between them grew, Ziva felt herself letting into her desires. Abby slide her hands underneath Ziva's shirt. Teasing and groping her breast. Ziva was breathless by the time Abby's lips left hers and made their way down her neck. Ziva could barely believe what was happening. Abby was driving her insane it felt like her hands were everywhere and the heat between her thighs was begging to be touched. Ziva pulled Abby's lips in hard against her own. Smiling into the kiss Abby continued "the fingerprints match." And without another word she again passionately kissed Ziva back, letting her fingers slide down her stomach and behind her belt buckle till rested just above Ziva's aching pussy. Catching her breath Ziva said one thing she wished she didn't have to.

"We can't keep going here."

Abby paused in her assault. "Don't you want this?"

Looking into Abby's playful eyes Ziva only answered, "Oh Abby you have no idea how much I want this. But I can't screw up at work again. I got to get your results to Gibbs. He has Kelly in interrogation right now."

Abby finally agreed and slowly gave one last push against Ziva's clit before removing her hand and giving the Israeli a light slap on the cheek. "Looks like you owe me one. And I don't have that much patience's." With that Abby pushed the button again and seductively waltzed out of the elevator back into her lab. Ziva watched her exit still not believing what had just happened. Pressing the button the doors closed and she returned to the observation room a little too happily in Tony's opinion, she noticed Gibbs had yet to appear in interrogation. Tony took a sideways look and then went back to watching the woman sitting in the other room. "Nice lipstick." He smiled to himself.

"Dam it Abby" Ziva thought, wiping quickly at her lips to remove Abby's favourite black lipstick. Gibbs entered the observation room just as she removed the last of the lipstick from her mouth.

"Missed a spot." Was all Gibbs said before turning to Tony. "What have we got?"

Still smiling, Tony finally took his eyes away from the interrogation window. "Nothing yet boss, I sent Ziva to get the results from Abby."

Nodding at this Gibbs turned to Ziva. "And Officer David, what did we find out."

Looking nervous as hell Ziva answered "Prints are a perfect match Gibbs."

"Anything else to go with those results Ziva?" Tony asked smugly

"DiNozzo." Gibbs warned slapping him in the back of the headed Ziva smiled triumphantly back before earning a slap in the back of her own head. Gibbs just growled in her direction before leaving observation and entering the interrogation room, slamming both doors and still growling through the mirrored window to where Ziva was standing.

"You don't suppose he can see through that glass?" Tony asked hesitantly

"No Tony."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was a crazy end today to say the least. Kelly Dershon pleaded guilty, and the case pretty much closed itself. The only issue now, was the unspoken issue of how Abby's lipstick had gotten its way from Ziva's mouth to her neck.

"Look McNerd, I'm not lying. It was here, here and here" Tony pointed to different areas of his face and neck. While McGee was glad he was sitting down when he heard the news.

"DiNozzo, go home."Gibbs had heard enough from his desk. Tony had been on gossip detail since the interrogation, and gossip always seemed to rifle Gibbs unbelievably. Not to mention when his team blatantly broke his rules. "Damn it Ziva I trusted you." He thought. He stood from his desk and headed straight for the Director's office.

"Well Jethro your welcome!"

"Jen we have a staffing issue."

Raising an eyebrow Jen could only guess what he was talking about. "Well considering you ignored my calls earlier to see you in my office, I'm just wondering what it is now that I can possibly do for you?"

Gibbs shook his head slowly, controlling his anger from exploding all over her office. "Ziva, Abby." Was all he could spit out without losing his mind.

Smiling Jenny only looked him in the eye "And what about Paris Jethro? Or has your memory betrayed you like your eyesight has?"

Huffing in response "That wasn't the same Jen."

"Oh really! I do believe we shared a moment. A moment, which by all means, broke all your rules. Not only was I your co-worker, you were my partner Jethro. How is this any different?"

As if a light bulb had finally gone off in his head, "You knew Jen?"

Shaking her head in disbelief "Gees Special Agent Gibbs, for my top investigator even I can't believe you missed that one." And before Gibbs could open his mouth the director had cut him off. "Abby seems too really like Ziva, and have you not noticed our little Mossad officer has been losing her cool a little too often these days. It would be pretty obvious that she is struggling to abide by your rules."

"That's my point Jen, if Ziva can't keep her mind on the job she's no use to me or NCIS."

"Damn it Gibbs, Give them the same chance you gave me."

Without another word, Gibbs left her office.

Abby happily said goodnight to her lab, and headed to the elevator, which was usually not a long wait considering she was usually the last person to leave work. When the doors opened she had a slight hope to find Ziva waiting inside. Unfortunately for her it was Gibbs.

"Hey Gibbs," she smiled.

He turned to face her and grabbed her by the shoulders, so he could glare into her eyes. Though with Abby's perky personality she stood to her full height and matched his stare yet with a playful smile tugging at her lips.

Gibbs pointed his finger in her face and then it was followed by "What the hell is rule number six Abby?"

"Ah, it's never point at someone?" She played along "Actually that's more of a mum rule, she did say it was always rude to point."

"Damn it Abby, if Ziva can't keep her mind on the job, then she may as well pack her bags."

This infuriated Abby beyond belief. "Gee Gibbs, did you give her the same speech earlier, cause I haven't seen her since I left her in the elevator , and we kinda had some results to finish examining." Sliming her most fakest of smiles. Abby pushed his finger out of her face as the elevator doors opened at the car park and exited without another word leaving the doors to close on Gibbs. It wasn't often they fought but when they did it was like the calm before the storm would settle over NCIS Headquarters and when it hit it, it wouldn't pass for weeks, leaving a path of devastation in its wake.

"Fucking Gibbs!" Abby spat out as she searched through her bag to find her car keys.

"Excuse me?" Abby spun around to see Ziva leaning against the back of her hearse.

"Damn Ziva you pick your timing." Ziva leaned in and pulled Abby against her by the belt of her pants.

"Actually, I prefer to say I pick my places." With that Ziva lifted Abby effortlessly onto the hood of her car. "And since Gibb's has ended his case I thought I'd end one we opened this morning."

"Really? Well I never like to let a case go cold Miss David." Abby leant in to kiss Ziva. Yet Ziva pulled just slightly away.

"Mmm, I don't suppose you think they have cameras down here?"

"Why? Do you want a copy?" Abby pulled Ziva's hips into hers and locked her legs around the shorter woman.

Ziva laid Abby back on the hood and lifted her tank top to lay kisses over her stomach and dragging her nails over Abby's breast. Abby was blown away that this little Israeli was taking her on the hood of her car in the work car park. She never imagined she would ever be this daring and it drove her wild to think they might be busted at anytime.

Ziva held her down with one hand and with the other slid Abby's belt from the loops in her pants and threw it over her shoulder. Smiling up at her, she pushed her hand down Abby's black baggy jeans and let her fingers hover just millimetres from her aching nub. "Tell me you want this!"

And without hesitation Abby answered "I want this."

Leaning down to kiss Ziva ferociously, Ziva replied and push her fingers deep inside Abby. Making her bit down hard on her lip, drawing blood. Ziva wanted more and more, ripping her pants down Ziva let her lips cover her clit and sucked gently tell Abby could barely breath. Moaning with each stroke against her clit. Abby weaved her fingers through Ziva's hear and pulled her down harder against her pussy. And all Ziva could do was try to keep up. Thrusting her fingers deeper and harder she could feel Abby Tighten around and her thrived on the sensation of Abby's orgasm. Abby could feel herself on the verge and pulled Ziva up to kiss her own taste from her lips. She rocked hard against the palm of her hand and moaned in her ear. "Fuck I'm coming." She screamed. And Ziva didn't stop bring her to the edge and then pushing her over it. Abby fell back onto the hood of her car. "Fucking hell Ziva."

Ziva smiled back "Well you did say you don't like to wait." Raising an eyebrow she kissed Abby on the lips. Turning, she and walked away. "Let's just hope I'm not left waiting forever." Leaving a baffled but excited Abby to pull herself back to reality.

"Abby smiled and jumped down from the front of her vehicle and jumped in the drivers sit where she sat contemplating what had just occurred. "Oh Ziva you won't be waiting long." She thought aloud.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Once again I own nothing of NCIS.

Note: This is the last chapter, thanks to all the reviews. You really made my day. Hope you enjoy this chapter because Abby always has the best ideas for pay back! Oh and I spell checked and revised but I'm sure I probably missed a few mistakes, still don't have a beta yet. Sorry ;o)

Chapter 3

Gibb's finally decided sitting at his desk staring at a blank computer screen was more frustrating than dealing with his staff or the Director. Standing he locked his desk and headed for the car park. As he walked through the deserted garage to his car, something out the corner of his eye caught his attention. He leant down and picked it up. Examining the black studded leather belt, he just shook his head and stormed off to his car and sped out into the darkness. Heading home he thought that the bottle of rat guts he considered to be alcohol wasn't going to cut it tonight. To say he was mad was the world's biggest understatement. Abby had been like a daughter to him since the day she had come to work for NCIS. Now Ziva the Mossad Officer he never really wanted on his team walks in and turns his whole operation inside out. Disrespecting every rule he had tried to teach her. However what was worst for Gibbs was not just Ziva and Abby, but the fact that the Director was right. He had broken his own rules long before his team had even been formed. As he arrived home he headed in one direction, straight to his boat and his bottle.

Abby sat in her car in front of her apartment block. Staring at the hood of her car with a small smile on her face. "Man that was unbelievable." She thought. Turning off her engine she sat there with the music still playing. Still wanting the feeling of Ziva pressed against her; she slowly ran her fingers over her stomaching trailing the kiss Ziva had laid there earlier. Closing her eyes she pictured her shorter co-worker holding her from behind, her hands running over her body where they had once been. Her dark long hair falling against her skin, and her soft breath against her ear. Feeling the passion building Abby mental pulled herself out of her fantasy, she could only think one thing "How am I going to outdo getting taken on the hood of my car?" Yet as soon as she thought it Abby's smile began to grow and her eyes lit up. Jumping out of her vehicle, she headed inside to take a long shower and figure out just how she could pull of her greatest idea. "I'm going to have to make a few phone calls for this one."

It was roughly 2:00 am when Gibbs got the call. Two officers had been found floating face down in the harbour. Calling Tony he grabbed his keys and a clean shirt and headed into the night air. "Tony. Call the others we need everyone in now. And Make sure Abby is ready for when the evidence is brought in." Hanging up he headed straight to office.

Gibbs threw the keys with a little too much force, and with cat like reflexes Ziva caught them before hitting McGee in the face. "Gas the truck McGee."

"If it isn't keyboards it's the keys McGee." Tony laughed grabbing his gear and heading to the truck with McGee following closely behind.

"Ziva you're with me." Was All Gibbs said before heading out. Tony and McGee stopped in their tracks; they looked from Ziva to Gibbs with a little disbelief on their features which was quickly replaced by fear.

Ziva swallowed the lump in her throat and prepared herself for the worst. Grabbing her gun from her desk she holstered it to her side and left the building hoping she wouldn't have to use it before getting to the crime scene. Yet to her amazement Gibbs had said nothing on the way to the scene. It was silent from start to finish until they arrived at the harbour. He sat there silently for a second before he reached into the back seat of the vehicle and placed a black leather belt in her lap. "Abby wants this back." After that it was work as usually.

"DiNozzo, sketch and Shot. McGee, take the statements, David bag and tag." Ziva could barely tell if she was awake or dreaming. She knew if she bagged and tagged the evidence then it would be her job to deliver it to Abby. And all she could think was this was trap planned by Gibbs. "First the belt, now the evidence." Ziva was confused, and this made her worry. She could not stand not knowing what was going on.

"Ducky?"

"Ah Jethro. Looks like they've been here a while, bodies tend to sink when first thrown into the water, it's not until the gas build up..."

"Ducky!"

"Oh well I guess you already know that, cause of death I'm not yet certain of, with all these cuts and abrasions, they are in quite a mess Jethro."

"Fine Ducky let me know what you do have."

"Well time of death is between 7:32 pm and 7:36pm"

Gibbs looked at him with slight surprise.

Smiling Ducky pointed at the two watches worn by the officers. "However that's not to say it when they died, but my initial findings confirm roughly the same time."

"Thanks Ducky. Tony when you're finished there give Ziva a hand, and McGee I want profiles on both marines."

Ziva felt slightly angry. She didn't need nor want Tony's help, plus it meant Tony would have to accompany her to deliver the evidence.

Tony jogged over to Ziva's side looking a little antsy.

"What's the problem Tony?" Ziva asked without looking up from the evidence she was collecting.

"Ah well that's the problem Ziva, there's this..."

"Let me guess, 5'2 blonde waiting at your place and you thought you'd get me to cover you?"

Shocked tony only nodded his head. "Wow you are good."

"No Tony, you're just too predictable. Fine go, McGee and I can finish up here."

Smiling tony ran off, which was when Ziva's phone rang.

Abby's smiling face lit up the screen. "Hey Ziva presume you're out of hearing range of others especially Tony". Abby smiled as Ziva just winked in reply. "I made you a little something. So do you remember this?" and that's when Abby disappeared from the screen and another image appeared. It was of Abby's lab when they first nearly kissed. However McGee walked in and ruined the moment.

"What about this?"

It flicked to the second kiss just before Ducky had walked in. All Ziva could think was how the hell she had managed to get footage of that.

"This is one of my favourites."

It was the entire scene of their first official kiss, and it even had footage right up until Gibbs sent Ziva back to the squad room." Ziva let out a small laugh remembering that time quite vividly.

"But I love this one." Abby smiled quite devilishly.

It was security camera footage of an elevator door. When they opened Ziva understood fully where Abby was heading with this video. Abby was exiting the elevator leaving a very amused Ziva behind.

It was then Abby reappeared on screen. "So they were really good times right? However as a Mossad Officer and highly trained assassin you definitely shocked me with this one. An image of the car park showed up and in the top corner of the picture was Ziva pushing Abby back onto the hood of her car. Ziva's smile only grew as she watched herself ripping off Abby's belt." That's when the imaged stopped and it went black "Now what kinda of NCIS Agent are you when you leave evidence behind. The screen lit up again, and highlighted was Abby's belt laying in the car park. "And now for the really good part." Abby continued, that's when Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs enters the screen picks up the belt studying it and shaking his head before walking off screen with the belt still in hand. Ziva smiled thinking Abby is definitely up to something here. Again Abby's face lit up the screen. "Now Miss David, I'm not sure what Gibbs is going to say to that but I do know that I really want my belt back and I really want you to hurry up and bring that evidence to my lab. Get your butt down here now." With that Abby blew her a kiss and the video message ended.

Smiling Ziva finished collecting all the evidence she could from the crime scene when McGee tapped her on the shoulder.

"Ziva we good to go?"

"Just finishing up here now. Can you give me a hand getting this loaded into the truck?"

Silently they packed up the evidence and left as sunlight broke over the harbour. And Ziva couldn't help but thinking how beautiful it was.

It had been 15 hours into the case and so far it wasn't going well. Ziva had barely got to drop the evidence into Abby before Gibb's had her pulling in witnesses into interrogation. And Tony's attitude was wearing thin on her for the last two hours. Standing in observation the three watched as their boss blistered another witnesses in interrogation.

"Fifty bucks Gibb throws the chair." Tony offered.

"Come on Tony Gibbs wouldn't do that she looks pretty innocent to me."

"Look McMoron, you in or out?"

Ziva was grinding her teeth, trying desperately to resist the urge to slap the both of them.

"Miss David your very quite tonight. Missing a dark scientist by any chance?" Laughing at his own joke, while McGee cringed as if knowing what was about to happen next. And he was right! Tony was left clasping his groin while trying to gasp for air. Ziva slammed the observation door and returned to the squad room to follow up on leads she had yet to have the chance to double check. McGee just smiled down at Tony, thoroughly enjoying watching Tony in pain.

"Not one word probie!"

It was another hour before everyone was back in the squad room, yet Gibbs was the only one missing after being called into M-TAC. Tony was eating his cheap Chinese like a starving dog and McGee was running down the marine account details, when Ziva's desk phone rang.

"David."

"Ziva?"

"Yes Director?" When Ziva happened to mention the Director Tony was at her desk in a flash trying desperately to listen in but fastly returned to his desk when Ziva pulled out her knife and drove the point of it into the desk and pointed to his groin and winked.

"Ziva, there's a results file Gibb's left behind in interrogation I need you to grab it and bring it up to M-TAC please. I send Cynthia but unfortunately she's already running errands for me."

"Of course Director." Hanging up and retrieving her knife out of the desk she headed down to interrogation. Tony just looked to McGee

"I think we should ban the rule of always have your knife on you."

Ziva exited the elevator and noticed something extremely odd. The lights leading down the hallway to interrogation had been shut off and only the exit light lit up the path. Drawing her gun she slid down the hallway staying as close to the wall as possible. She got to the first door knowing it was the observation room she opened the door to realise it was empty, only the light of the interrogation room lighting it threw the reflective glass window. Clearing the room she slowly turned to a sight she had not been inspecting in her life time. Perched very seductively and wearing nothing but black lace lingerie and a white lab coat across the interrogation table was Abby. Smiling as if she knew Ziva had been staring. Abby slowly rose off the table and walked over to the glass and mouthed "Come and get it!" Turning her back to the glass she drew out a chair and spun it around so she was straddling it backwards, letting her lab coat slide off her shoulders and onto the ground. Ziva took a depth breath, realising she her hearted had almost stopped at the picture before her. She didn't want to move fearing slightly this was a dream and if she entered interrogation it would all disappear. Yet when she did enter the interrogation room, it was more than obvious this was no dream.

Ziva holstered her gun and closed the door behind herself.

"I was sent here to get results."

Raising an eyebrow "You are!"

Without another word, Abby stood and in one swift movement she had grabbed Ziva and threw her back onto the interrogation table. Only to have Ziva grab her by the waist and pull her down on top of her. Looking into each other's eyes it was only yearning desire reflected in both, and the kiss that followed burned with passion. Abby was melting into Ziva's hands yet she knew it was her turn to take control. Sitting back she slowly begun to ride Ziva's hips; loosening the smaller woman's belt and leaning in only to lay a path of bites down Ziva's neck. Driving her own need Abby pushed the heat between her thighs hard against Ziva's. Both were dying to feel each other as much as possible Ziva sat up and wrapped her legs around Abby while the panting tattooed scientist ripped her top off to expose the tanned skin off Ziva's breast. This set off an ignition switch in both off them, letting their hands slide to the one place each of them were dying to feel of the other. It was a sensual battle of who could bring the other to climax before the other. Ziva pushed deeper into Abby's moist folds making Abby only grind down harder against her fingers while keeping her own inside Ziva. Feeling themselves falling over into that complete pool of ecstasy, Ziva leant in and bit down had on Abby's shoulder, screaming in absolute pleasure Abby's whole body was racked in convulsions which only brought Ziva to the climax right behind her. Holding each other for what felt like hours, Ziva was the first one to speak.

"Director Sheppard?"

Laughing Abby shrugged. "Guess we owe her one."

Ziva winked "And I think I have the perfect idea!"


End file.
